<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A time under the canyon moon by perrienova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486854">A time under the canyon moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrienova/pseuds/perrienova'>perrienova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Mix (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, F/F, Fluff, minor smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrienova/pseuds/perrienova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Perrie take their first trip together as a couple to a gorgeous canyon river. Heavily inspired by Harry Styles' Canyon Moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A time under the canyon moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rising sun shone through the driver’s seat window, giving Jade a glowing halo. It illuminated the interior of the car, turning it a brilliant golden color. The sunrise painted the sky in oranges, pinks, purples, and yellows, a deep blue taking over at its edge. Trees whipped past the windows as the car descended its twisting path towards the river below. Perrie watched as Jade bopped along to the song playing on the radio, a grin on her face. They had only been together for a few months, just about five, and this was their first trip together. They each wore a bathing suit beneath their clothes, sun hats and glasses on, the summer morning already warranting them. Perrie couldn’t be more excited. She pulled out a pink polaroid camera, snapping a shot of her glowing girlfriend. </p><p>“Oh, stop,” Jade whined playfully. </p><p>“You’re too beautiful, I can’t help it,” Perrie matter-of-factly stated. The picture printed out, Perrie holding it out to develop. Perrie stared at it. “You’re radiant, baby.” </p><p>Jade blushed deeply, turning her focus to the winding canyon road in front of them. </p><p>“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Perrie said, shoving the camera back in her backpack. </p><p>“Shut up.” Jade had a bright smile on her face as she spoke. </p><p>The view outside shifted from evergreens to a sandy riverbank, the car parking a fair distance away from the river itself. The freshly risen sun shined brightly on the water, letting it glimmer and dance in the crisp morning air. Jade and Perrie stepped out of the car, Perrie stretching her legs and jumping around to get the blood flowing. </p><p>“Come help me set up the tent, bunny rabbit,” Jade called as she swung the tent casing over her shoulder. </p><p>It took some time, but eventually they got the tent standing. By the time they had unpacked all the rest of their camping gear, the sun was much higher in the sky, the air warming and growing humid. </p><p>“Ready for a dip?” Perrie asked. Jade grinned in answer, kissing Perrie. She smiled again against her lips and Perrie pulled away giggling. Not having enough, Perrie dove in for a second, deeper kiss. They each stripped down to their swimsuits. Jade waded in the river first, splashing Perrie as she wiggled her toes in the sand. </p><p>“Is it cold?” Perrie asked. </p><p>“Just at first. Come on,” Jade beckoned her towards her. </p><p>Perrie quickly ran into the water, causing quite a bit of splashing. </p><p>“What the hell was that about,” Jade asked incredulously.</p><p>“Trying to get the hard part over with,” Perrie said as if it were obvious. </p><p>“Dork.”</p><p>Jade pulled Perrie towards her, picking her up easily in the water. Perrie wrapped her legs around Jade and pressed her lips to hers. </p><p>“You are remarkable,” Jade mumbled against Perrie’s lips. </p><p>After a moment, Jade pulled back with a playful smirk on her face. Perrie knew what she was about to do.</p><p>“No, no, do NOT -” But it was in vain. Jade dropped Perrie in the water, laughing away. Perrie resurfaced, splashing Jade as hard as she could. </p><p>“I’m so gonna get you,” Perrie said, throwing her soaking hair back. </p><p>They spent the late morning and afternoon in the water and on the bank, swimming and relaxing. Jade and Perrie laid together on a large beach towel, letting the sun shine down on them and warm them back up from the cool river water. Jade held Perrie in her arms, and Perrie couldn’t help but reach for her backpack. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jade asked</p><p>“Stay right there,” Perrie said, pulling out the polaroid camera. </p><p>“Oh, not again,” Jade hid her face with her hands. </p><p>Perrie pulled Jade’s hands down and kissed her all over her face. </p><p>“Just one?” Perrie begged.</p><p>“You got just one earlier.”</p><p>“Just one more?”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Jade gave in. </p><p>Jade wrapped Perrie back up in her arms, her and Perrie smiling brightly at the camera. Perrie held the photo carefully, putting it in her backpack along with the camera after watching it develop. Jade’s lips met Perrie. </p><p>“You and your camera are absolutely adorable,” Jade said. </p><p>“Why, thank you.” </p><p>Perrie moaned into Jade’s mouth, getting on top of her and straddling her. Clumsily, she licked into Jade’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Jade ran a hand up Perrie’s body from her thigh, her hips, her waist, her breasts, her hair, and back down again. Her fingertips clung to the dampness of Perrie’s swimsuit. </p><p>“The tent,” Perrie moaned. </p><p>“No one’s around,” Jade said slyly. Perrie moaned again, her inner exhibitionist showing. </p><p>Jade’s hand slipped between Perrie’s thighs, dipping beneath her swimsuit bottoms, stroking her. Perrie clung to Jade. She cradled Jade’s face, continuing to kiss her. Perrie’s cheek pressed against Jade’s as she panted. She cried out against Jade’s skin as she reached her climax. After a moment, Perrie pushed Jade’s swimsuit aside and slid two fingers inside her. Jade threw her head back, moaning. Perrie mouthed against Jade’s neck, kissing down to her covered breasts. Perrie pulled back Jade’s swimsuit top, kissing down to her nipple and taking it in her mouth. Jade came with a cry, chest rising and falling rapidly. </p><p>Perrie rolled over onto her side, grabbing her sunglasses and putting them on. She gazed at the cloudless sky, watching as birds flew overhead. After a moment, Jade grabbed her hand, pulling Perrie up and back into the river. </p><p>Night approached slowly, the almost-full moon rising above their heads as Jade and Perrie lit a campfire. Jade rested her head on Perrie’s shoulder as the roasted marshmallows, turning to press a light kiss to her neck. They smushed the marshmallows between chocolate and graham crackers, taking the blissful first bite. They shared a sticky kiss, giggling as a line of stringy marshmallow connected their lips. </p><p>Later that night, Perrie laid in her sleeping bag, waiting for Jade as she put out the campfire. Jade slipped into the tent, smelling like woodsmoke, her hair a beautiful mess. </p><p>“Got room for one more?” </p><p>It was a fairly big sleeping bag. </p><p>Perrie reached a hand out for Jade, Jade taking it and kissing Perrie’s knuckles. She kissed the back of her hand, her wrist, and up her arm to her neck. Jade bit gently at Perrie’s jaw, pressing a final kiss to her lips. Perrie tangled a hand into Jade’s hair, pulling her closer. Jade blindly slid into the sleeping bag, not wanting to pull away from Perrie for even a second. </p><p>As they laid down to sleep that night, Perrie reached into her bag and pulled out the pink polaroid camera. Jade had her head rested on Perrie’s chest, eyes closed. </p><p>“I’m gonna pretend you’re not taking a photo,” Jade mumbled sleepily. </p><p>“That’ll make it look even better,” Perrie replied. </p><p>She snapped the photo, the flash lighting up the small tent for a split second. Perrie let it develop, then put it in her backpack alongside the other two pictures. </p><p>That night under the canyon moon, Jade and Perrie slept peacefully, wrapped in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of Exi @lookuplaughing's Fine Line Challenge!</p><p>Find me on tumblr @lemoneyesharry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>